Hora de venganza con Finn
by Izraill
Summary: DESCONTINUADO. Información en la nota de autor al final.
1. La tierra de Aaa

_**Notas del autor: IMPORTANTE: Este fic está oficialmente abandonado. Pero no se preocupen, que eso es porque estoy reescribiendo una nueva versión mucho mejor que esta que sé que les gustará mucho más.**_

_**Advertencia: Finn OoC **_

_**Disclaimer: No poseo Hora de Aventura® ni sus personajes. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos propietarios.**_

* * *

En el océano se veía un pequeño barco de vela, y sobre él iba un chico humano, Finn el Humano; 18 años, alto y con un poco de musculatura, una playera negra, pantalones largos y zapatos del mismo color, en su cabeza usaba un gorro de oso blanco, su cabello rubio salía por la parte de atrás del sombrero, su rostro mostraba una expresión seria, sus ojos se veían diferentes a los de cualquier otra persona; su ojo derecho era de color azul, pero el izquierdo era blanco. Llevaba en su espalda su mochila verde y su mejor arma, una espada roja hecha de sangre de demonio.

.- Y pensar que le tenía miedo a esto.- dijo sin cambiar su expresión seria mientras tocaba el agua con su mano. Entonces sacó su catalejo y vio a través de él.- Tierra a la vista.- Dijo para sí mismo mientras cambiaba ligeramente el curso.

En menos de una hora había llegado a una costa donde pudo desembarcar después de seis semanas navegando. Estaba en una playa, estaba solo. La playa se veía muy bien y el clima era perfecto así que le pareció extraño que nadie estuviera cerca. Entonces Finn notó una gran sombra detrás de él, volteó y se encontró con un enorme cangrejo azul de tres veces su tamaño mirándolo con ira.

.- ¡ALEJATE DE MI PLAYA!- Gritó la criatura balanceando una de sus pinzas para golpear al humano. Finn dio un salto hacia atrás y evito el golpe fácilmente.

.- Cálmate, ya me iba de aquí.- Dijo Finn y se dio la vuelta para irse.

El cangrejo enfureció y trató de golpearlo de nuevo. Finn saltó hacia atrás sacando su espada y cortó la pinza del cangrejo.

.- Te dije que ya me iba.- Dijo Finn enojado.

El monstruo gritó y muchos pequeños cangrejos azules salieron de la arena y se lanzaron hacia Finn.

.- ¿También quieres que los mate a ellos?- Dijo el chico mientras cortaba a todos los cangrejos por la mitad. Dejando al más grande para el final.

Finn se alejó de la playa y se adentró en el bosque. Se estaba haciendo de noche, así que decidió hacer una fogata y prepararse para dormir.

.- Estuvo bastante bien para ser mi primer día en Aaa.- Dijo Finn mientras se metía en su bolsa de dormir.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo la mañana siguiente fue levantarse a buscar el desayuno. Necesitaba algo grande, debido a sus pésimas matemáticas no llevó suficiente comida y llevaba 3 días sin comer. Entonces, salió del bosque y encontró un huerto de vegetales.

.- Supongo que el dueño no se negará a venderme un poco.- Dijo buscando alguna casa cercana, pero el huerto estaba solo, no había una casa visible, incluso revisó el suelo buscando alguna criatura que viviera ahí.

.- No debe de ser un problema si tomo unos pocos.- Dijo sacando una zanahoria del suelo y mordiéndola.

.- Oye, no robes.- Gritó una chica. Finn saltó hacia un lado para evitar que ella lo atacara por la espalda.

.- ¿Esto es tuyo?- Preguntó Finn viendo a su atacante, era una humana alta, vestía de azul y tenía un gorro de conejo que dejaba salir su cabello largo.

.- Si.- Contestó sacando una espada de cristal.- Y robar está mal.- Dijo enojada y saltó hacia Finn.

.- Yo no soy un ladrón.- Replicó Finn bloqueando la espada de cristal con su propia espada.- No sabía que estas tenían dueño.- Explicó mientras desarmaba a la rubia arrojando su espada lejos.- Disculpa los problemas. Yo soy…- Finn no pudo terminar su oración porque tenía una cosa peluda sobre su cara.- ¿Qué eres?- preguntó una vez se quitó a la criatura mágica de encima. Entonces vio que era un gato, cuando vio al felino estirar su brazo para recuperar la espada de la humana supo que era un gato mágico.- "Ahora sé lo que sentían los malos de Ooo."- pensó mientras se ponían en guardia.

.- Al ataque.- Gritó el felino mientras saltaba a la cara de Finn y se enrollaba alrededor de su cabeza.- ¡No puede ver nada, ataca!

La chica saltó de nuevo hacia Finn que, aunque tuviera un animal mágico en su cara, bloqueó los ataques y la desarmó de nuevo.

.- ¡No quiero pelear!- Exclamó el chico arrojando a la gata lejos.- Solo estaba buscando algo de comida, no vi ninguna casa cerca, así que no sabía que el huerto fuera suyo.

.- Ay si, y crees que te vamos a creer.- Dijo la gata mientras sacaba sus garras.

.- Espera.- Dijo la humana deteniendo a la felina.- ¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto, y conozco casi cada rincón de esta tierra.

.- Soy Finn el humano. Aventurero y héroe de la tierra de Ooo ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

.- Soy Fionna la humana, una aventurera de Aaa, y ella es mi hermana Cake.

.- Ahora que nos conocemos. ¿Podrían venderme algunos de sus vegetales? No he comido nada en tres días.

.- Tengo una mejor idea.- contestó Fionna.- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y con Cake a nuestra casa a desayunar?

.- ¿Qué?- Contestó Cake sorprendida.- Este chico podría matarnos y lo llevarás a nuestra casa.

.- De hecho, ustedes son las que intentaron matarme.- Respondió Finn.

.- Si, por eso vamos a compensarte invitándote a desayunar.- Dijo Fionna haciéndole una señal a Cake para que creciera.- Vamos, sube a Cake, te prometo que no va a tratar de matarte.

Finn subió a la gata. Cake estiró sus patas y comenzó a andar.

.- "Así es como solía viajar con Jake"- pensó Finn mientras veía como se acercaban a una casa del árbol parecida a en la que él vivía cuando era más joven. Eso solo traía más recuerdos nostálgicos a su cabeza.

Cuando entraron a la casa vio que, aunque se parecía mucho a la suya esta era más al estilo de niña, lo que prepararon de desayuno trajo muchos más recuerdos. Era un enorme burrito de todo.

* * *

.- Gracias por la comida, me tengo que ir.- dijo Finn dirigiéndose a la salida apenas terminaron el burrito.- Espero volver a verlas pronto.

Finn sacó un cristal azul de su mochila, al arrojarlo al suelo se convirtió en una bicicleta de hielo, subió en ella y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. No quería quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar, pues le traía muchos recuerdos, y había muchos que quería mantener guardados.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Y… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?¿Quieren más?¿Quieren que me muera en un incendio?**_

_**Dejen review :3**_


	2. Finn vs la Reina Helada

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**:D sean bienvenidos al capítulo 2 de esta historia, donde estaremos leyendo un poco del pasado de Finn y una aventura donde, por primera vez, peleará con toda su fuerza (en el capítulo anterior no peleo en serio, solo en defensa propia y, además, no había comido en tres días)**_

_**Ahora, ¡a leer!**_

_**Disclaimer: No poseo Hora de Aventura® ni sus personajes.**_

* * *

_.- Hermanito, el desayuno está listo.- Llamó una voz desde la cocina en la casa del árbol_

_.- Ya voy, Jake.- contestó mientras despertaba, Finn el humano, de 15 años, aún con sus dos ojos azules y con su playera y pantalones cortos del mismo color.- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?_

_.- ¡Burrito de todo!_

_La escena cambió de repente, ahora no era la casa del árbol a donde estaba, si no en una fiesta en medio del dulce reino._

_.- Hola, Finn.- Saludó una voz detrás de él. Cuando se giró a ver, vio que era la princesa flama, su novia desde hace tres meses._

_.- Hola, princesa flama.- Saludó mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso, la princesa ahora podía controlar su fuego, pero aún quemaba un poco al humano.- Es bueno sentir tu fuego otra vez.- Le dijo sonriendo._

_Entonces, la escena cambió otra vez, lo único que veía era el dulce reino rodeado de oscuridad cayendo en ruinas, y escuchaba los gritos de la gente a su alrededor._

* * *

.-AAHHH.- Gritó el chico despertando en medio del bosque.- Estúpidos recuerdos.- entonces miró hacia el cielo.- Deben ser las 5:00am, debería de ponerme en marcha.- Mientras recogía su campamento escuchó un grito venir desde otro lugar del bosque.

Cuando fue a revisar, vio a una mujer con apariencia de bruja de vestido azul y cabello blanco volando, secuestrando al que parecía ser el príncipe Slime. Finn estaba a punto de saltar a rescatarlo, pero entonces escuchó lo que decía la bruja.

.- Eras el último príncipe de Aaa que me faltaba, ahora los he capturado a todos HAHAHAHAHA.- Dijo mientras volaba en dirección del reino helado.

Si había más gente en problemas Finn debía ayudar, sacó su bicicleta de hielo y se dirigió al reino helado. Mientras tanto, una chica humana lo espiaba desde atrás de un árbol.

.- Cake, ¿Oíste eso?

.- Si.- Contestó la gata.- Todos los príncipes están en problemas.

.- Vamos, sigamos a Finn.

Las chicas siguieron a Finn hasta el reino helado, entonces el chico guardó su bicicleta y entró en un grande y majestuoso castillo de piedra y hielo.

Fionna se puso un suéter y lo siguieron, aparentemente, Finn trataba de llegar hasta el último piso, pero se detuvo en uno de los pasillos del penúltimo piso.

.- "Nos descubrió"- pensó Fionna mientras se escondía. Pero Finn solo siguió caminando, marcando una complicada trayectoria. Primero caminó 3 pasos hacia adelante, luego giró a la izquierda y avanzó un paso, después caminó formando una forma similar a esta: "&", luego avanzó formando un 4 para terminar saliendo por las escaleras.

.- ¿Por qué hizo eso?- Preguntó la rubia.

.- No lo sé.- Respondió Cake.- Pero hay que apresurarnos.- En el momento en que puso una pata en el pasillo salieron del suelo debajo de ella diez picos de hielo. Afortunadamente sus reflejos felinos y sus poderes la salvaron de acabar perforada.

.- Estaba evadiendo las trampas.- Dijo Fionna para sí misma.

.- Las trampas no son problema para mí.- Dijo la gata mientras cargaba a Fionna y usaba sus poderes para alcanzar las escaleras sin pisar el suelo. Al llegar al final de la escalera Finn las jaló para que se escondieran con el tras una caja.

.- Guarden silencio.- Dijo el rubio susurrando. Entonces observaron como la mujer de piel azul pasaba lista a los príncipes capturados, que estaban encerrados en una celda.- ¿La conocen?

.- Si.- Respondió la humana.- Es la Reina Helada, secuestra príncipes para que se casen con ella, pero Cake y yo la detenemos siempre.

.- "Demasiado familiar"- pensó Finn sarcásticamente.

.-…Príncipe flama, Príncipe Hot-dog, Príncipe Músculo, Dulce Príncipe, y el Príncipe Slime.- Terminó de pasar lista la Reina Helada, guardando una llave en su bolsillo.- Que extraño, según la lista, estos son todos los príncipes que hay en Aaa, pero aún siento la presencia de un príncipe sin capturar.

.- Bien, uno menos que salvar.- Dijo Fionna saliendo de su escondite con Cake. Entonces saltó para golpearla con su espada.

.- Humana tonta.- Gritó la reina arrojando a Fionna lejos.- No dejaré que arruines mi plan esta vez, tan pronto como encuentre al príncipe faltante escogeré al que será mi esposo.

.- Si, como no.- Dijo Cake creciendo para golpear a la mujer azul, pero esta la arrojó con la misma facilidad que Fionna.

.- Esta vez no es un juego, chicas, ahora va en serio.- Entonces lanzó un rayo que las congeló dejando solo sus caras libres.- Prepárense para su final.- dijo sacando una gran cuchilla de hielo.

.- Creo que te refieres a TU final.- Exclamó Finn pateando a la bruja en la cara mandándola a volar varios metros.

La reina helada se levantó y flotó alto en el aire.- ¡TÚ! ¡Tú eres el que falta!- entonces le lanzó un rayo de hielo que Finn esquivó saltando hacia atrás. La reina siguió disparando rayos al humano, pero ninguno acertaba.

.- Creo que la edad está afectando tu vista.- Se burló Finn aún esquivando rayos.- ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?- esquivó más rayos.- apuesto a que cuando eras joven no fallabas tan miserablemente.

.- ¡Mocoso insolente!- Entonces, la reina helada lanzó un gran rayo hacia arriba, y una gran porción del techo de piedra comenzó a caer rápidamente hacia Finn.- ¡Es tu final!

.- No lo creo.- Contestó el rubio apuntando con su mano hacia el techo colapsándose, disparando un rayo azul que lo convirtió en hielo, y luego disparando otro que lo convirtió en inofensiva escarcha.

.- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó sorprendida la reina helada.

.- Soy Finn el humano, héroe de la tierra de Ooo.- Respondió mientras disparaba un rayo hacia el suelo, impulsándose hacia la reina, que lo lanzó hacia la pared de un golpe. Finn, para evitar la caída, creó una garra de hielo en su mano izquierda y la usó para aferrarse a la pared.

.- Creí que Billy era el héroe de Ooo.- Dijo la reina confundida.

.- Eso cambió hace tres años.- Entonces Finn enterró su espada en la pared y se colgó de ella mientras usaba su garra de hielo para arrojar a la reina un pedazo de la pared, pero ésta solo lo esquivo; Finn lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez la reina convirtió la piedra en escarcha; en un último intento, Finn lanzó rápidamente tres pedazos de pared. La reina esquivo los dos primeros, pero el tercero la golpeó de lleno, derribándola hacia el suelo y causando que la llave callera de su bolsillo.

Finn bajó de la pared y estaba preparado para acabar con ella, pero el castillo comenzó a temblar.

.- Tonto, el daño estructural que has causado hará que el castillo se derrumbe.- Dijo la reina helada mientras se iba volando por la ventana.- Mucha suerte hahahaha.

El lugar se derrumbaba rápidamente, Finn puso sus manos en el suelo y cubrió las paredes, el techo y el suelo de hielo, alentando el derrumbe del lugar.- Eso me dará tiempo.- Luego disparó un rayo a Cake y a Fionna descongelándolas.- Cake, libera a los príncipes.- Cake tomó la llave y liberó a todos los príncipes.

.- Oye, ¿por qué no nos liberaste antes?- Preguntó Fionna aún tiritando por estar congelada.

.- Porque la reina las habría matado.- contestó el muchacho con la misma expresión seria que había mantenido todo el día.

.- Ya están libres todos.- Dijo Cake con todos los príncipes detrás de ella.- ¿Ahora qué?

.- Ahora…- Finn creó un tobogán de hielo que iba desde la ventana del castillo hasta el suelo del reino helado.- Vámonos de aquí.- Él hizo que todos bajaran antes que él, antes de bajar, lanzó un rayo descongelando la habitación y causando que todo el castillo colapsara mientras el bajaba por el tobogán.- Aún tenemos que llevar a los príncipes a casa.- Dijo Finn una vez abajo.

.- No se preocupe por eso, joven Finn.- Dijo el dulce príncipe, luego silbó y llegó volando Lord Monochromicorn.- Yo me encargaré de que lleguen a casa.

.- Muchas gracias.- Dijo Finn vigilando que todos los príncipes subieran al corcel negro, mientras Cake coqueteaba con Lord.- Ya están todos.

.- De acuerdo.- Dijo el dulce príncipe.- Vámonos, Lord Monochromicorn.

.-Uy, te tienes que ir, nos vemos mañana a las 9:00, que no se te olvide.- Dijo Cake despidiéndose de su novio, que se fue volando.

.- Oye Finn.- Hablo Fionna.- ¿Qué fue todo eso que hiciste con el hielo?

.- Poderes helados.- Respondió.- Los aprendí hace tres años, podría enseñarte algún día.

.- Si, tal vez algún día.- Dijo la chica.- La última vez no pude preguntarte… ¿Por qué viniste a Aaa?

.- Tengo asuntos pendientes.- Contestó mientras sacaba su bicicleta de hielo y subía en ella.- Hasta pronto, Fionna.- Se despidió mientras se alejaba del reino helado.

.- Hasta pronto, Finn.

* * *

_**Notas finales extremadamente largas:**_

_**Este capítulo deja más dudas de las que resuelve xD pero sabrán todo a su tiempo.**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


	3. De camino al Dulce Reino

_**Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura® y sus personajes y lugares fueron creados por Pendelton Ward. Todo lo demás en esta historia me pertenece.**_

* * *

En una gran casa del árbol en el medio de una pradera, despertaba una joven chica humana lista para un nuevo día de aventuras en la vasta tierra de Aaa. Fionna salió de la cama con un saltó energético, se puso su atuendo de color azul algo sucio por todas las aventuras que había tenido usando esas ropas, comprobó que su gorro estuviera en su lugar y bajó las escaleras corriendo apresuradamente.

— Cake, ¿Preparaste desayuno? — Preguntó, aunque ya tenía su respuesta desde antes por el exquisito olor dulce que provenía de la cocina.

— Si, cómelo rápido porque hoy debemos ir al Dulce Reino. — Respondió la gata mientras se estiraba para poner un plato con varios panqueques en la mesa.

— Cierto, el Dulce Príncipe dijo que quería que lo ayudáramos en algo. — Dijo Fionna con la boca llena de comida. — Espero que sea aventura y no algo ciensoso y aburrido como la última vez. — Dijo recordando cómo fue forzada a contar material de laboratorio. Continuó comiendo junto con su hermana hasta que terminaron y arrojaron los platos en una gran pila de platos sucios en la cocina que podrían no ser lavados en un largo tiempo. Salieron de la casa y Fionna subió en Cake para dirigirse al dulce reino, que estaba a no más de 10 minutos viajando sobre una gata gigante.

Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar el Dulce Reino, un chico de la edad de Fionna envuelto en llamas llegó corriendo visiblemente alterado.

— ¡Fionna! Qué bueno que te encuentro. — Dijo deteniéndose para tomar aire.

— Hola, Príncipe Flama, ¿Ocurre algo? — Dijo Fionna saltando al piso mientras Cake se encogía a su tamaño normal.

— Si. Cake, ¿Puedes elevarnos para ver al otro lado del Reino?

— Claro — Respondió Cake creciendo a un tamaño enorme levantando a los dos con sus manos. Lo que vieron fue un enorme monstruo de magma de 10 metros de alto, amorfo excepto por cuatro extremidades que simulaban brazos y piernas, caminando muy lentamente hacia el Dulce Reino. Sus pasos eran cortos y lentos, iba continuamente goteando lava que quemaba todo lo que había a su paso. Una pequeña ave se paró sobre un árbol y el monstruo giró la parte de su cuerpo que parecía ser su cabeza y pecho a la vez hacia él y lanzó una bola de fuego que quemo al ave y varios árboles dejando un cráter en su lugar.

— Llegará al Dulce Reino en menos de una hora. — Comentó el Príncipe Flama con una expresión seria. — Escapó de un volcán en el Reino de Fuego y caminará en línea recta sin detenerse, al principio pensé que no habría problema porque llegaría hasta el mar y el asunto sería solucionado pero-

— Pero no pensaste que pasaría por aquí. — Le interrumpió Fionna completando la oración.

El Príncipe Flama afirmó con la cabeza. — Necesitamos una forma de evitar que destruya al Dulce reino.

— ¡Entonces vamos! — Fionna exclamó sacando una ballesta de su mochila.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, un chico humano vestido de negro estaba sentado junto a un árbol tocando una melodía simple pero muy buena con una flauta, descansando de su viaje. El joven miró hacia el cielo completamente despejado dejando de tocar y se levantó.

— Ya he descansado mucho. — Se dijo a sí mismo, aunque en realidad solo había dejado de caminar durante tres minutos no podía permitirse mucho tiempo para holgazanear y dejar su búsqueda para después. El accidente con la Reina Helada unos días atrás ya lo había retrasado. Continuó caminando por el bosque sin descanso una media hora más. Sin importar cuánto entrenara o pensara que debía continuar, no podía evitar sentir ese aburrimiento al estar haciendo lo mismo durante mucho tiempo. Entonces, notó una pequeña ave parada en el camino frente a él.

— Supongo que debería de practicar mis habilidades de cacería — Comentó para convencerse de que eso era lo más conveniente para él en ese momento. El ave comenzó a volar y Finn actuó en instinto y comenzó a correr por el bosque siguiéndola saltando para tratar de tomarla. No quería herir al pequeño animal, así que solo usaría sus manos para atraparlo.

— Ya te tengo. — Dijo al ver al ave posarse en la rama de un árbol, él estaba a punto de saltar para atraparla cuando sintió como la temperatura aumentaba rápidamente. Rápidamente disparó un rayo al suelo para que la explosión de hielo generada lo enviara lejos del radio de la bola de fuego.

— ¿Pero qué…? — entonces notó a la creatura monstruosa caminando cerca de donde él estaba. No había visto nunca algo así, pero estaba seguro de que no podía ser nada bueno.

Cake caminó hacia el monstruo cargando a Fionna. La gata y la creatura eran del mismo tamaño, pero era magma contra piel así que la confrontación mano a mano no era una opción. El monstruo, al notar la presencia de Cake, trató de golpearla con su brazo, pero ella solo se estiró y no sintió más que el calor causado por la cercanía del magma.

Finn se quedó quieto, no le veía el caso a gastar energía si alguien más podría manejar la situación. Él solo observaba como Cake se movía ágilmente para evitar los golpes y bolas de fuego del monstruo furioso mientras Fionna trataba de apuntar y disparaba flechas que no hacían mucho daño, pues se destruían al tocar la piel del monstruo.

— Es inútil — Dijo Fionna frustrada — no puedo dañarlo. — Observó como el monstruo seguía avanzando lentamente mientras seguían peleando. Cake se puso enfrente del monstruo para darle a Fionna un mejor ángulo para disparar, el gigante de magma lanzó una gran bola de fuego que Cake esquivó y no prestó mucha atención a ella. Finn rápidamente notó que el proyectil mortal se dirigía directamente al Dulce Reino.

— ¡Cuidado! — Finn gritó disparando un rayo de hielo hacia Cake.

— ¿Qué? — La gata exclamó estirándose para esquivar el ataque, este fue a parar a la bola de fuego que, después de unos segundos de recibir el rayo, se vaporizó. — ¡La próxima vez avísanos con tiempo, idiota!

— No había tiempo para eso. — Dijo Finn disculpándose mientras disparaba al suelo para esquivar una bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia él. — Solo acaben con él. — El chico humano disparó un rayo al monstruo, parte de su piel de magma se enfrió y se convirtió en una piedra fría. El monstruo gritó de dolor, pero su cuerpo se recuperó en pocos segundos. Finn siguió tratando, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo. — ¿A qué esperan? ¡Hagan algo!

Fionna apuntó su ballesta y disparó varias veces mientras que Finn seguía tratando de detener al monstruo con sus poderes. _"Solo estoy desperdiciando flechas"_ Pensó. Pero entonces una de sus flechas impactó en una parte fría de la piel del monstruo. La creatura gritó y retrocedió por el dolor, Finn disparó de nuevo y esta vez Cake dio un gran golpe en el lugar. Fionna sonrió y siguieron con la secuencia rayo-flecha/golpe mientras el monstruo iba debilitándose lentamente.

— ¡Terminemos con esto! — Gritó Finn mientras disparaba uno de sus ataques más potentes a la pierna derecha del monstruo. Tenía que acabar la pelea pronto o se quedaría sin energía y eso sería un problema. La pierna del gigante se congeló instantáneamente y Cake dio un gran golpe que hizo caer al monstruo derrotado.

— ¡Si, lo derrotamos! — Fionna exclamó felizmente bajando de Cake, viendo al monstruo derribado en el suelo sin moverse.

Finn miró satisfecho al gigante derrotado. Ahora solo tendría que encontrar la forma de mover al monstruo a un lugar seguro, pero supuso que el Príncipe Flama se encargaría de ello.

— Bueno, eso fue- — cuando Finn estaba a punto de despedirse el monstruo se levantó de la tierra con un fuerte grito. Su pierna se había recuperado instantáneamente y ahora desprendía mucho más calor que antes, causando que los árboles a su alrededor se marchitaran. El gigante enfurecido comenzó a correr hacia el Dulce Reino. Llegaría en menos de un minuto. — ¡Atrás! — Gritó él mientras comenzaba a cargar un rayo azul en sus manos. La temperatura a su alrededor comenzó a bajar al punto en que nieve se formaba a su alrededor. Su ojo blanco comenzó a brillar mientras que la energía en sus manos comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad morada. Sus brazos comenzaban a congelarse cuando liberó esa energía en forma de una esfera morada que impactó al monstruo y lo enfrió tanto que quedó congelado en su lugar, justo antes de alcanzar el Reino, y nieve comenzó a caer. Finn comenzó a sentirse débil y se dejó caer en el suelo, cerró sus ojos mientras recuerdos de cuando entrenaba sus poderes volvieron a su mente.

* * *

_En medio de un gran campo de nieve en el Reino Helado de Ooo, Finn al humano estaba sentado meditando, con 16 años, usando las ropas que usaba cuando tenía 14, pero en color negro, y teniendo sus ojos azules; él estaba por terminar su entrenamiento, solo necesitaba perfeccionar una última técnica._

— _Estoy listo — Se dijo a sí mismo levantándose y comenzando a cargar energía en sus manos. Era el ataque definitivo de cualquier hechicero de hielo, consistía en llevar los poderes al punto máximo y usar toda la energía que disponía. Aún después de muchos fracasos lo seguía intentando. — Ya… casi… — La energía acumulándose estaba comenzando a tomar un color morado, lo que quería decir que lo estaba haciendo bien. La fuerza de la técnica era muy fuerte para él, no pudo controlarla y explotó, haciéndolo salir volando hacia atrás con sus brazos congelados. — Supongo que… no soy lo suficientemente bueno — dijo suspirando antes de desmayarse._

* * *

— Está despertando. — Fionna señalaba lo obvio al ver al chico abrir los ojos. — ¿Estás bien? De repente te desmayaste. — Le preguntó al chico.

— Si, fue algo normal. — Respondió Finn viendo a su alrededor, estaba en una cama hecha de dulce, como todo alrededor de él en esa habitación. Debía ser una habitación en el castillo del dulce Reino.

— Buenas tardes, Finn. — Saludó el Dulce Príncipe entrando por la puerta. — Si ya te encuentras mejor, me gustaría hablar contigo y con Fionna de algo.

— Claro, ¿necesita algo? — Finn dijo bajando de la cama.

— Si, he convocado una reunión para toda la realeza de la tierra de Aaa que se llevará a cabo mañana, y teniendo a tanta gente importante reunida en un solo lugar podría usar algo de ayuda de aventureros para proteger el lugar.

— Lo siento, no puedo quedarme. — dijo Finn. — Tengo que hacer algo importante que no puede esperar.

— Oh, entiendo. — Dijo el Dulce Príncipe.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer? — Preguntó curiosa Fionna.

— Lo que he tratado de hacer desde que llegué aquí. — Contestó Finn. — Buscar a alguien.

— ¿A quién? — La chica preguntó, no quería quedarse con la duda y quería saber si podría ayudarlo.

— No lo sé. Solo sé que estoy buscando a un vampiro para pedir su ayuda, he escuchado que hay uno en estas tierras.

— ¿Marshall Lee?

— ¿Ese es su nombre? — Preguntó el chico.

Fionna asintió con la cabeza. — Él es mi amigo.

— ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

— Él está-

— Él vendrá mañana a la reunión. Es el rey de los vampiros — Interrumpió el Dulce Príncipe.

— Perfecto, me quedaré a esperarlo. — Dijo Finn. — Por cierto, ¿Para qué es la reunión?

— Es para discutir sobre que se hará ahora que la maldad de Aaa está incrementando a gran velocidad. — dijo el príncipe con una expresión seria.

— … Interesante.

* * *

_**Notas del autor: Espero que les haya gustado, como podrán notar he cambiado un poco mi estilo de escritura en los diálogos, esto fue causado por una discusión con mi profesora de lectura y redacción y en vez de escribir ".- así.-" voy a escribirlos "— así. —". Bueno, antes de irse, por favor déjenme un review con su opinión.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: "La reunión real"**_


	4. La reunión real

Entre los bellos y deliciosos edificios del Dulce Reino, dos humanos observaban como la más alta realeza de Aaa entraba al castillo para la reunión que el Dulce Príncipe había mandado.

Fionna miró curiosa hacia el chico, Finn el Humano. Él recién había llegado a aquellas tierras, y había mostrado ser tan fuerte como ella, que ha sido considerada como una de las más grandes aventureras que Aaa haya tenido por casi todos. El chico decía tener el título de héroe en su tierra de origen, obviamente tenía experiencia. Él decía venir de un logar llamado Ooo, ella nunca había oído de ese lugar; probablemente estaba tan lejos que no aparecía en los mapas. Si ha venido de tan lejos debe de ser por alguna razón muy importante, Fionna se había estado preguntando cuál era esa razón. Él no había dicho a nadie sobre ello, solo que quería hablar con Marshall Lee por un motivo que solo él sabe.

—¿Cuándo vendrá ese tipo? —se quejó el chico de negro mientras se recargaba de una pared, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Fionna.

—Me imagino que llegará tarde, como siempre —Fionna respondió encogiéndose de hombros, esa era la respuesta más honesta que podía dar— ¿por qué lo estás esperando?

—Tengo que preguntarle algo. —Finn vio que la chica iba a hacer otra pregunta, pero habló antes que ella—. No es de tu incumbencia.

Fionna suspiró y se dirigió al castillo, el cual estaba rodeado por alguna especie de domo rosado.

—Finn, ¿qué es eso?

—Es un domo protector. Está hecho para que solo la realeza pueda entrar.

—Oh. —Fionna tocó el domo. Era tan sólido como una pared; aunque había visto a varios de los reyes y reinas de Aaa caminar a través de él como si solo hubiera aire ahí. Mientras seguía examinando el domo, una voz conocida se oyó detrás de ella.

—Hola, Fi —dijo Marshall mientras flotaba alrededor de ella.

—Hola, Marshall.

—Disculpa —dijo Finn mientras se acercaba a Marshall— ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?

—Um… no, tengo que entrar —dijo Marshall entrando al castillo, pasando a través del domo.

—¿Qué? —Finn caminó detrás de él, cruzando el domo protector como si fuera nada.

Fiona se quedó parada observando al logar donde Finn había atravesado el domo. Se dirigió a ese mismo punto y lo tocó. Era completamente sólido.

—¿Cómo es qué-

—¿Me perdí de algo? —dijo Cake llegando al lugar.

—Te perdiste mucho.

Mientras tanto, Finn había seguido a Marshall a través del castillo hasta la habitación en la que la reunión se realizaba. Como era de esperarse, todos los gobernantes de Aaa estaban allí. Estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa, algunos de ellos conversando como amigos, y otros lanzando miradas a los representantes de algún reino enemigo. La única que no estaba presente era, por obvias razones, la Reina Helada, cuyo paradero era desconocido.

—Marshall, ve a tu asiento —el Dulce Príncipe dijo al Rey Vampiro— oh. —Entonces notó a Finn—. Bueno, será mejor que te quedes. Hay una silla vacía por ahí, toma asiento.

Marshall se dirigió a una silla que tenía su nombre en ella y se sentó. Junto a él, había una silla vacía, el nombre «Reina Helada» escrito en ella. Finn sacó un marcador de su mochila y escribió su nombre sobre el de la Reina Helada antes de sentarse.

—Ahora, podemos comenzar —dijo el Príncipe mientras se levantaba— como ya saben, esta reunión es para discutir que es lo que se hará con el alarmante aumento de maldad en nuestra tierra. Todos ustedes ya deben de haberlo experimentado por ustedes mismos. He oído que las cárceles en algunos reinos se encuentran llenas, cuando en otros tiempos se les consideraba innecesarias porque no había criminales.

Varios reyes en la habitación asintieron con la cabeza.

—En estas últimas seis semanas, parece que hay alguna fuente de maldad viniendo de alguna parte en el mundo, lo cual está influenciando a la gente, y aquellos con la mente más débil están viéndose muy afectados por ello.

—¿Es por eso que la Reina Helada se volvió completamente loca? —comentó Finn.

—Sí. Su condición mental ya deteriorada hizo que fuera muy afectada, y temo que eso mismo pueda suceder a algunos de los presentes.

—Solo dinos para qué nos llamaste —Marshall dijo.

—Les he llamado porque vamos a hacer un ejército formado por los guerreros más honorables y justos de todo Aaa.

El silencio en la habitación se rompió por los comentarios que todos comenzaron a hacer.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo ayudaría eso?

—Ni siquiera sabemos contra que peleamos.

Mientras el lugar se llenaba con comentarios similares, Finn habló al Dulce Príncipe.

—Príncipe, ¿qué le hizo pensar que esta sería la mejor solución?

—Pienso que si el mal comienza a consumir los reinos deberíamos tener una forma de pelear.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que sucederá? —el Rey Vampiro preguntó.

—Pues-

—Pasará —dijo Finn interrumpiendo, a lo que Marshall respondió frunciendo el seño.

—Doy la reunión por terminada, diríjanse a sus reinos y preparen a sus mejores guerreros.

Todos salieron de allí e hicieron como el príncipe había mandado. Marshall sería el único que no se preocuparía, pues él sería el único vampiro que representaría a su especie en el «ejército». Salió del lugar seguido por Finn, que aún quería hablar con él.

Mientras tanto, el dulce Príncipe salió del castillo y se encontró con Fionna y Cake.

—¿Todo bién?

—Sí, todo ha estado muy tranquilo.

—Fionna, tú y tu hermana Cake formarán parte de un ejército.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron las chicas.

—Sí, les diré los detalles luego, o pueden preguntarle a ese chico Finn. Hay lugares muy lejanos que son territorio del Dulce Reino y debo ir inmediatamente. Nos vemos luego. — Él silbó y llamó a Lord Monochromicorn, y se fue volando sobre él.

—Bueno, mejor buscamos a Finn.

Cake asintió y se dieron la vuelta. Vieron a Finn siguiendo a Marshall salir del pueblo, y corrieron hacia ellos.

—Dije que necesito hablar contigo —Finn decía.

—No tengo tiempo. —Marshall le ignoró y siguió flotando.

—En realidad, si tienes. —Finn se paró en frente de Marshall con su espada desenfundada.

—Oh, vamos. —El vampiro lo ignoró y pasó flotando. Finn saltó para atacarlo con su espada, pero Marshall simplemente lo esquivó, y empujó al humano, haciéndolo caer de cara en el suelo.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Fionna preguntó llegando al lugar.

—¿Podrías decirle a tu amigo que al menos se detenga a escuchar lo que tengo que decir? —Finn dijo mientras se levantaba.

—Marshal…

—¿Conoces a este? —Marshall dijo deteniéndose.

—Pues, sí.

Marshall miró a Finn.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que abras un portal a la nocheósfera para mí.

—Creí que alguien como tú sabría cómo abrirlo.

—Y yo creí que tú sabrías que la nocheósfera está sellada y tú eres probablemente el único que puede abrirla.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que sabes mucho.

—Se más de lo que crees.

—Entonces, ¿para qué quieres ir a la nocheósfera?, no creo que sea para vacacionar.

—Tengo asuntos que arreglar.

—Podría considerar abrirla, si nos cuentas por qué quieres ir, y por qué estás tan seguro de que el mal dominará nuestra tierra.

—¡Qué el mal qué! —Fionna exclamó, aunque Finn la ignoró y le respondió a Marshall.

—… No necesitas saber.

—Entonces no necesitas entrar a la nocheósfera. —Marshall sonrió.

Finn gruñó.

—Bien, les contaré todo. Será mejor que se sienten, porque esta será una historia muy larga.

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**Bueno, gracias por leer. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Ya he comenzado a trabajar con el siguiente capítulo, que podría responder a aquellos que se preguntan dónde está Jake.**_

_**Si les gustó, por favor dejen su review. Hasta pronto.**_


	5. La tragedia de Ooo

Desafortunadamente, aún puedo recordarlo. Pasó un día. Había una gran fiesta en el Dulce Reino de Ooo, pues era el cumpleaños de la Dulce Princesa. Mi novia, la Princesa Flama, iba conmigo. Era un bello día.

—Hey, hermano —dijo Jake llegando con Arcoíris.

—Hola, Jake. Hola, Arcoiris. ¿Cómo han estado?

Arcoíris dijo algo que no pude entender. Por suerte, mi hermano fue rápido traduciendo.

—Dice que todo está bien.

—¿Cómo están los niños?

—Excelente. Ahora mismo están con los padres de Arcoíris. Lo siento, Finn, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar, estaré por aquí.

—Nos vemos.

Después de eso, seguimos caminando hasta que encontramos a una chica con una sombrilla.

—Hola, Marcy —dije.

—Hola, Finn, Princesa Flama.

—No esperaba verte por aquí.

—Yo tampoco esperaba verme aquí. Está muy soleado, iré a buscar una sombra.

—OK, nos vemos.

Después de eso, la fiesta fue solo diversión con la Princesa Flama.

La fiesta era buena, todos se divertían. La Dulce Princesa estaba a punto de dar un discurso, era su cumpleaños 21, aunque solo era cronológicamente, porque ella mantenía su cuerpo de 18 años.

—Ciudadanos del Dulce Reino, yo-

Fue interrumpida por un ruido extraño.

—¿Qué es eso, Finn? —preguntó la Princesa Flama.

—No lo sé. —Entonces, el cielo se volvió obscuro. Me di la vuelta cuando noté una luz verde tras de mí. Me paré en frente de la Princesa Flama para protegerla. Enfrente de mí había una gran esfera de luz verde que había salido de la nada. Una figura salió de la extraña luz, que en realidad era un portal. Lo que salió era un humano de piel blanca, fui sorprendido por él. Era alto, con cabello negro desordenado y brillantes ojos verdes. Él usaba un traje negro que mostraba que era muy delgado.

—Hola… —dijo aquel hombre extraño mientras, con un resplandor verde, una espada negra con flamas verdes rodeándola aparecía en su mano. El arma era larga y ancha; no creí que pudiera sostenerla con una mano, ya que él era mucho más delgado que yo— ¿Me extrañaron?

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunté tomando mi espada y caminando un paso hacia el hombre.

—Me sorprende que no me recuerdes, Finn. —Atacó con su espada cortando el aire y una flama verde salió disparada hacia la gente de dulce. El fuego verde golpeó a mentita cortándolo en dos, y luego explotó volviendo cenizas todo lo que estuviera aproximadamente 15 metros alrededor. El ataque se repitió otras dos veces, apuntando a diferentes lugares, para causar el mismo efecto.

Me encontraba muy furioso. Al menos un cuarto de la población del Dulce Reino fue destruida con eso.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —grité mientras saltaba a atacarle. Él simplemente movió su brazo, nuestras espadas chocaron, hubo una explosión verde viniendo de su espada y salí volando, cayendo al suelo.

—¿Cómo puedes olvidarme a mí…? —Caminó hacia mí—. …El Lich.

Me sorprendí al oír el nombre. Noté que sus ojos y su voz eran como los de El Lich, pero ese cuerpo definitivamente no era lo que esperaba ver.

—¿Q-que?

—¿Cómo conseguiste eso? —escuché gritar a la reina Vampiro. Los cielos oscuros le permitían estar fuera sin su sombrilla— ¿Cómo conseguiste el amuleto?

—¿Amuleto…? —Miré al hombre que afirmaba ser El Lich. El traje que estaba usando era el amuleto de Nocheósfera, el mismo que yo había usado una vez. Uno de los objetos más malvados estaba ahora en las manos de alguien que quería acabar con toda la vida.

—Ja ja, es divertido como funciona. Convierde a las personas en monstruos, pero me convirtió a mí, un monstruo, en una persona —dijo él sonriendo— no puedo poseer a otros cuando lo uso, pero está bien.

—No importa, ¡vas a perder! —grité, y traté de atacarle de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo que antes. Salí volando y lanzó más flamas para destruir el reino. Yo había chocado contra un edificio de caramelo.

—¿Por qué regresaste?

—Porque arruinaste mis planes para acabar con toda la vida, y ahora voy a hacerlo yo mismo.

Traté de atacar otras tres veces, pero no tuve éxito, y el reino seguía siendo destruido cada vez que trataba. Jake me detuvo antes de que siguiera haciéndome daño.

—Espera, Finn, no puedes pelear con él tú solo —dijo my hermano parándose junto a mí.

—Sí, hay que patearle el trasero —dijo Marceline creciendo y tomando su forma de murciélago. Le hizo una señal a la Princesa Flama, quien se volvió una creatura de flamas y creció hasta ser de su mismo tamaño.

El Lich bostezó y apuntó hacia arriba con su espada, la cual soltó un resplandor verde y de repente Marceline y la Princesa Flama volvieron a la normalidad.

—Pueden rendirse y darme sus almas, o podemos hacerlo de la manera difícil.

—Oh, lo haremos de la manera difícil… para ti —dije corriendo hacia él. Antes de alcanzarlo, hizo un corte con su espada. Corté las flamas verdes que salieron con mi arma. Estaba seguro de que esta vez lo golpearía, pero él estaba sonriendo. Mientras me preguntaba por qué, escuché un grito detrás de mí. Rápidamente me di la vuelta para ver lo que sería de los peores momentos de mi vida— ¡Jake!

Estaba paralizado viendo como mi hermano era rápidamente consumido por las llamas verdes. Traté de correr y hacer algo, pero para cuando había dado el primer paso, lo único que quedaba de Jake eran cenizas.

—Ja ja ja ja ja —El Lich reía mientras jugaba con un alma en su mano— Voy a disfrutar su alma. —Entonces, se comió el alma de Jake.

Seguía paralizado, mirando al lugar donde mi hermano estaba pocos segundos antes. Estaba tratando mucho de no llorar. Loe héroes no lloran, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, sabiendo que él estaba muerto y que, con El Lich teniendo su alma, nunca podría descansar en paz. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, destruir a El Lich.

Me di la vuelta, las lágrimas aún llenaban mis ojos, pero eso no me detendría. Acabaría con el hombre frente a mí a cualquier costo.

—Espera, Finn. —Marceline me detuvo.

—¡No puedo esperar! —Forcejeé para ir a atacar, pero Marceline seguía sosteniéndome. Yo seguía llorando, quería matar a ese tipo de una vez y recuperar el alma de Jake.

—¡Finn! —Me abofeteó—. Cálmate.

Dejé de moverme y ella me dejó ir.

—No podemos matarlo. Tendremos que sellarlo.

—¿Sellarlo? —pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas del rostro.

—Sí, lo pondremos en la Nocheósfera para siempre. No podrá salir nunca más.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—No importa. Princesa Flama, necesitaremos tu ayuda también. La única forma de que funcione es que lo mantengan quieto para que el conjuro funcione.

—¿Ya terminaron de hablar para que pueda llevarme sus almas? —comentó El Lich.

La Princesa Flama y yo corrimos para atacar a El Lich. Su espada hizo tres cortes lanzando flamas verdes, pero yo usé mi espada para cortarlas, permitiéndonos seguir avanzando. Siguió atacándonos, pero todos sus intentos eran fallidos al encontrarse con la sangre de demonio de mi arma. Viéndose muy frustrado, El Lich apunto su espada hacia nosotros y disparó una gran flama verde continua. La Princesa Flama se detuvo y, poniendo sus manos frente a ella, lanzó una gran flama que chocó con el ataque de El Lich.

Marceline tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia el Lich mientras murmuraba algunas palabras que supuse era el conjuro. El fuego verde de El Lich estaba empujando al fuego rojo de la Princesa Flama, los dos trataban de vencer al otro. El Lich claramente llevaba la ventaja, pero Marceline lo sellaría antes de que él pudiera vencer.

Solo tenía que esperar, pero fui muy impaciente. Quería matarlo y recuperar el alma de Jake. Salté hacia él para cortarlo mientras estaba distraído. No pensé en que pasaría si me veía venir, y desgraciadamente así fue. El Lich se alejó esquivándome, y el fuego que la Princesa Flama disparaba venía directo hacia mí. Ella detuvo su fuego justo antes de que me tocara, pero El Lich usó la oportunidad para disparar su flama hacia ella. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar con las llamas verdes yendo hacia ella. Su fuego fue consumido por las llamas verdes y cayó al suelo extinguida.

—¡Princesa Flama! —Corrí hacia ella. Aún podía sobrevivir, solo tenía que llegar a ella y ayudarla antes de que fuera muy tarde.

—No, no, no.

Me di la vuelta y usé mi espada para bloquear la de El Lich. Tan pronto como las armas se tocaron, el fuego verde desapareció. Ese era el poder da la sangre de demonio.

Podía sentir como trataba de empujarme. Entonces me di cuenta de que su nuevo cuerpo era más débil físicamente que el anterior, y la única razón por la que me había bloqueado antes era porque tenía su flama verde. Ahora que era yo quien lo había bloqueado, no tenía su flama para ayudarlo, así que era una batalla de fuerza.

Pude haberlo sostenido allí hasta que Marcy lo sellara, pero fui impaciente de nuevo. No pensaba claramente después de ver el Reino destruido, mi hermano asesinado, y mi novia muriendo lentamente mientras yo no podía hacer nada. Decidí intentar atacarlo una vez más. Separé mi espada de la suya, en menos de un segundo podría cortarle en dos. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que era más rápido que yo. Salté hacia atrás para esquivar su ataque, pero aún así alcanzó a cortar sobre mi abdomen y comencé a sangrar. El Lich aprovechó la oportunidad y me mandó a volar de una patada.

Caí entre los escombros de un edificio de dulce. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia por la pérdida de sangre. Vi como él encendía de nuevo las flamas de su espada, pero antes de que pudiera usarla Marceline y él comenzaron a brillar en un color obscuro y desaparecieron, llendo a la nocheósfera.

Entonces, me desmayé.

' ' '

—Entonces… —dijo Marshall— quieres ir a la nocheósfera para vengar tu tierra.

—Y recuperar el alma de mi hermano. La nocheósfera de Aaa está conectada con al de Ooo. Esta es mi única opción.

—Entiendo, pero no abriré el portal.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, puede que seas fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para cruzar dos nocheósferas.

—¿A qué te refieres? He estado entrenando por tres años.

—Y no es suficiente.

—…

—Cuando vea que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir ahí, puede que lo considere.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor: Muchas gracias por leer esté capítulo. Preguntas se han respondido, pero aún hay muchas más que necesitan respuesta.**_

_**Finn quiere venganza, Marshall se niega a ayudarlo, ¿Qué sucederá? Regresen en la siguiente actualización para saberlo.**_

_**Si les gustó, lo odiaron, o quieren insultarme, usen el cuadrito de más abajo para comentar.**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_


	6. Cosas malas

En un lugar no muy lejos del Dulce Reino, Finn y el Rey Vampiro discutían mientras Fionna la Humana y su hermana Cake los miraban sin saber qué hacer. Fionna acababa de aprender que en de algún modo existía un mundo similar al suyo y fue destruido por alguna fuerza malvada relacionada con lo que podría pasarle a Aaa.

—Yo _soy_ fuerte —dijo Finn terco— Además, tú no lo entiendes. La maldad ya se está esparciendo por Aaa, y comenzará a corromper este lugar causando que todo comience a destruirse. Sé de lo que hablo.

—Confía en mí, no eres fuerte, y te entiendo perfectamente. Ahora deja de hacerme perder el tiempo. —Marshall se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse flotando.

—¡Ahhh! —Finn gritó al saltar con su espada en mano. Fue tan rápido que Fionna apenas y lo vio moverse. El ataque iba dirigido a Marshall, quien, en un movimiento de menos de un segundo, tomó el brazo de Finn, arrebatándole su espada, y lo arrojó al piso.

—¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer? —dijo Marshall sosteniendo la espada roja.

—Llamar tu atención.

—No la necesitas. Ya te dije que _no _ te ayudaré. —Dejó caer el arma de sangre de demonio junto a Finn—. Ahora, adiós —se despidió mientras se retiraba volando rápidamente.

—Finn —preguntó la chica humana al ver a Finn levantarse —¿qué es lo que va a pasar?

—Cosas malas, Fionna —dijo él— debes estar preparada. —Entonces, se alejó caminando hacia el bosque.

—Finn-

—Fionna, espera —dijo Cake— deberíamos ir a casa.

La chica humana asintió y comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la casa del árbol.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor: Sí, capítulo cortado para poder poner una nueva nota de autor importante.**_


	7. Nota de autor

**_Nota del Autor:_**

**_Bueno, este «Capítulo» no es un capítulo en sí. Lo que va después de esta nota importante que mis lectores frecuentes tienen que leer es parte del capítulo anterior, el cual fue cortado. Esto para evitar conflictos con las reglas que prohiben notas de autor sin historia._**

**_Bueno, ahora a lo serio. Ya hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo (¿me dan un premio por señalar lo obvio?), y eso es por distintas razones personales que me impedían trabajar como quería. Pero en ese tiempo escribí otras cosas que no han visto ni verán la luz del internet, y leí bastante. Con eso he aprendido sobre escritura, trama, narrativa, etc., y eso solo me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa: no estoy satisfecho con muchos de mis trabajos anteriores. Eso incluye este. Estuve borrando mis historias, y al final queda esta. La verdad es que es la que más me gustaba, y por eso no me voy a deshacer de ella completamente._**

**_Esta historia tendrá un _reboot,_ que está siendo publicado al mismo tiempo que esta nota. Pero algo que deben de recordar es que la nueva historia está basada en esta, mas no es la misma. Habrá muchos cambios, el más notable es que el Capítulo 5 de esta historia queda fuera, el pasado de la historia es muy diferente y lo notarán al instante. Aparte de eso, la historia solo toma de esta a la versión de Finn (aunque también tiene cambios), al lugar, y puede que un evento, la verdad no sé. El rumbo que tomará la otra historia es diferente al de esta, de eso estoy seguro, y también estoy seguro de que si les gustó esta historia, disfrutarán mucho más la nueva. Y si no les gustó esta historia, denle una oportunidad a la nueva, tal vez esa les agrade._**

**_Bueno, espero sus reviews en la nueva historia._**

**_Nos vemos._**

* * *

Finn corrió a un lugar donde pudiera estar solo sin que nadie lo molestara, el Reino Helado. Con la Reina Helada lejos en algún lugar y los pingüinos cuidando el castillo y haciendo las reparaciones necesarias luego de la última pelea allí; se encontraba solo sentado en la fría nieve, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado, sabiendo que tendría que enfrentar a Marshall cuando pudiese pelear con él sin recibir una derrota como la de antes.

Estaba en la cima de una montaña. La Tierra de Aaa se encontraba abajo; se veía calmada, algo activa debido a la reunión que tomó lugar aquel día, pero aún era calmado al compararlo con lo que hubiera visto en otro Reino Helado que recordaba muy bien. Él no quería que el mal destruyera Aaa. Habría corrupción, avaricia, y envidia, lo cual llevaría a la maldad y la guerra. Sabía de eso, lo había visto él mismo. Había una forma de detener eso rápidamente, pero según el Rey Vampiro, no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Mirando hacia la gente feliz de Aaa, Finn suspiró.

—Si solo supieran lo que les espera.

—¿Qué les espera? —preguntó una suave voz femenina. Al girarse, Finn vio a la humana que se había encontrado ya algunas veces desde que llegó a Aaa.

—Ya te lo dije, cosas malas —respondió él fríamente mientras ella se sentaba junto a él en la nieve.

—¿Qué clase de cosas malas? —Fionna preguntó curiosa.

—Solo… cosas malas. —Finn no quería mentirle, así que no lo hizo. Cosas malas iban a pasar, y estaba seguro de ello. Ella merecía saberlo, pero al verla él notó que Fionna aún era como una niña pequeña. Sabía que para ella todo era como un juego, una aventura. El solía ser así, y por alguna razón pensó que no estaba lista para saber sobre las «cosas malas», y que sería mejor que se quedara así.

—Vas a repetir la misma respuesta cada vez que pregunte, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió honestamente.

—Ya veo… Finn, ¿cómo es el lugar del que vienes?

Finn miró hacia abajo y respondió.

—Ooo no era muy diferente a este lugar; de hecho, era más similar de lo que crees. Dulce Reino, Reino Helado, aventura, y lo cualquier cosa que puedas encontrar aquí. Era el lugar en el que viví desde que nací hasta hace unas semanas. Era un lugar con aventuras y diversión en todas partes; para mí, era perfecto, pero, pues, ya te dije lo que pasó.

—El Reino Helado…

—No. El Reino Helado se recuperó rápidamente del ataque; la princesa trabaja rápido. Lo peor vino después.

—… ¿Cosas malas?

Finn simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Ooo ya no es como solía ser, y Aaa podría correr el mismo destino.

Fionna miró a la tierra de Aaa debajo de ellos, preguntándose si todo lo que conocía podía cambiar; qué podría cambiar, y como podría cambiar. Él solo había dicho «cosas malas», lo cual tenía muchos significados. Ella era una aventurera, una heroína. Sin importar que pasara, ella haría lo posible por salvar su tierra a cualquier costo.

—Puedo detenerlo.

—No lo sé; el Príncipe Gumball está reuniendo un ejército de guerreros honrados para pelear contra el mal. ME imagino que ya te dijo algo.

—Sí, él mencionó algo sobre eso.

—Pues parece ser la mejor oportunidad para hacer algo y estar preparados.

—Sí…

Los dos solo se quedaron ahí mirando hacia el horizonte por unos minutos. Fionna se preguntaba que estaba por venir, mientras que Finn, que ya lo sabía, pensaba en que hacer sobre ello. Él aún tenía una misión, y tenía que entrenar para eso, para demostrarle a Marshall que era fuerte para que le permitiera entrar a la Nocheósfera. Hasta entonces, ayudar tanto como le fuera posible era lo mejor para él y para Aaa. El cielo pronto cambió de color a la vez que el sol se disponía a ocultarse. El Dulce Reino bajo esa luz anaranjada se veía tan pacífico que Finn no pudo evitar dar un suspiro nostálgico.

—Oh, lo olvidé —dijo Fionna levantándose— le dije a Cake que estaría en casa antes de que oscureciera. Me tengo que ir. —Comenzó a caminar.

—Nos vemos —dijo Finn.

Luego de dar unos pasos, Fionna se detuvo y se volteó a ver a Finn.

—¿Quieres venir a la casa del árbol? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, íbamos a cenar y me preguntaba si querrías venir.

—No, gracias; estoy bien.

—Vamos, se que estás hambriento.

—No lo estoy.

—Pero lo estarás.

—Entonces encontraré algo de comer.

—En mi casa.

—No, gracias.

—¿Por qué no querrías ir? —Fionna dijo algo enojada— Digo, eres nuevo aquí. ¿Tienes al menos un lugar para vivir?

La mano de Finn brilló azul y unas paredes y techo de hielo aparecieron a su alrededor.

—Ahora sí.

Fionna se acercó a él descontenta.

—¡Vas a venir conmigo! —gritó ella golpeando el hielo y rompiéndolo. Entonces tomó a Finn por el brazo y lo jaló mientras caminaba, pues Finn no opuso resistencia.

—OK, iré —dijo él mientras se levantaba, sabiendo que era su mejor opción.

Mientras caminaban por la pradera fuera del Reino Helado, Finn pensó, «Pues, tiene razón. Necesito un lugar en donde quedarme mientras sigo entrenando y preparándome». Entonces fue con Fionna a la casa del árbol.

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo ella al abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa seguida por Finn.

Él miró alrededor calmadamente, a diferencia de la vez anterior, en la que solo había llegado y se había ido tan rápido como pudo. El lugar se veía más nostálgico de lo que esperaba. Traía de vuelta recuerdos de la mejor época de su vida, cuando las cosas eran divertidas. Al final solo pudo decir para sí mismo,

—… Mi hogar…


End file.
